


true care, truth brings

by notactuallybatman, rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, birthday fic, chrissy constanza makes a very brief cameo, co-oped fic, for random and undefined reasons, gangmember!michael, inspired fic, prostitute!Luke, this is a clusterfuck of stuff but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 ways to tell your hooker boyfriend your sorry gang member ass loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	true care, truth brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> This for Carly because it’s her 18th and because she writes fics that make our hearts cry but we lurrrrve her for it. This was inspired by her one shot, The Night That Brought Me Running, combined with a tumblr post we got inspired by ages ago. Yay for us, combining different ideas, ten points to Gryffindor.

**#1**

Michael was drunk.

Michael was so fucking drunk. He needed to be. Drunk off his arse in some random bar he forgot the name of, with some gang mates who invited other people he forgot the name of. Doing shots of something he didn’t even bother to learn the name of in the first place.

And still, all that was swirling around in his head was luke _luke **luke**_ , god, it was almost painful.

There were baby blue eyes burnt into the insides of his eyelids every time he closed his eyes, mocking him. There was a sweet, raspy voice telling him dirty secrets every time he didn’t talk himself, didn’t drone it out with his own voice, filling his ears.

So Michael talked, and didn’t close his eyes, and drank.

Two hours later, he was starting to slowly but surely regret his every life decision ever. Because the blonde boy was still etched into his mind, all the vodka in the world couldn’t burn that out.

He wasn’t supposed to fall for hookers. That was like, the number one rule of going to sex clubs: Don’t fall for the employees.

But Luke had been so sweet, so earnest, with just a hint of wickedness every time he had ground down on Michael’s lap, sighing every time he had moved underneath him. And fuck, Michael was no idiot, he knew what was real and what was fake and he could have sworn that Luke had been enjoying himself. That this had turned into more than just a fuck between customer and employee by the time they had finished and Michael was sitting on the side of the bed smoking a fag, looking down at the golden boy next to him.

This hadn’t been just a quick fuck for money. This had been… more.

Before his intoxicated brain could get the better of him, his hands had angled his phone out of his pants and dialled the number of Calum’s club.

“This is The Hood, what can I do for you?”, a bored, female voice sounded over the speaker.

“Heyyy, Chrissy”, Michael slurred back. “Can you gimme Luke please.”

He could practically hear her frown over the phone.

“Mike, you sound trashed. Also, didn’t anybody ever tell you about the rules of Not Calling Up Employees From The Night Before?”

“Just gimme Luke, please.”

“Alright. It’s your funeral.”

He could hear faint rustling over the line, then a couple of minutes of silence, then…

“Hello?”

“Hey, hi, Luke, it’s Michael.”

“Michael?”

“Yeah, Michael, don’t you remember, I saw you yesterday night, I had red hair, a leather jacket,…”

“I know who you are”, Luke interrupted him.

“Alright so listen, listen, _listen_ I just wanted to tell you. That.” Michael stumbled over his words.

So much to tell, so little time, and the alcohol was not doing much for his elaboration skills.

“You’re like, so great. You’re really really great. Possible the greatest there ever was. You’ve got these like, really nice eyes, you’re like the sky didya know that, like the sky just fell into your eyes and stuff. And your hair is like, all gold and shit-”

“Michael.” Luke sounded tense. If Michael had been a better man, a more sober man, he would have recognized the soft, but strung out tone in his voice. Like somebody who tells their favourite kitten that they’re about to do something really, really bad.

“Shhh, no, let me finish.” Michael slurred.

Luke needed to know, the fucker, he needed to know he hadn’t left Michael’s brain since Michael left the club last night. And how dare he interrupt him when he was in the middle of something so big.

“So like, I loved last night, I really did, and I loved like, everything about you and your eyes and your hair and I love how you taste and how you sound and I think I love y-“

“Michael.” Luke interrupted, stern all of a sudden. “Be quiet.”

Michael swallowed. That didn’t sound too good.

“You’re drunk. You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re saying. And don’t, just do _not_ call me up at work ever again. Are we clear?”

Before he could say anything more, Luke hung up and the line was dead.

Michael just stared at the phone in his hand. A big, black screen stared back at him.

\---

An hour later, when Michael had long crashed into his bed, clothes still on, windows open, his phone buzzed in the pile of clothes next to his bed.

[From: THE HOOD, 03:35am]  
Luke asked me to give you this.

(+04) 5953 4330

Getcha head in the game, Clifford. ♥

 

 

**#2**

Kissing Luke had quickly become one of Michael’s favourite things to do. The boy’s lips moved gently under his own, soft and smooth and warm, welcoming him in, making soft noises when he bit a little.

Michael was pretty sure he had found actual heaven.

Luke’s tongue swept in cleverly from time to time, carressing him, brushing the roof of his mouth till he saw clouds swimming befrore his eyes.

It all felt so good, so big and overwhelming, the three small words that escaped his mouth happened completely accidentally. A heat of the moment thing, nothing more than a sigh, an exhalation of bliss. Too quickly gone to properly think about what the words might mean.

Michael quickly covered them up with soft, long swipes of his tongue and prayed to whatever available deity that Luke mistook them for a moan.

 

 

**#3**

If Michael had learned one thing about Luke in past seven week, it was that he loved romantic chick flicks. More so, loved the romantic gestures the women got in the movies.

And if Michael had realised one thing, it was that Luke was too good for him. Luke deserved more than Michael could ever give him. He deserved a boy who had a proper job, who could support him financially, not a gang member who stole for a living. Michael just didn't understand what Luke saw in him. What made his eyes twinkle, his face light up and his smile become so wide it almost hurt.

But if Michael knew one thing, it was that this was real. Luke was happier because of him and Michael wanted to make him the happiest person on the planet. So each Sunday he would sneak in Luke's room and lay a flower on his pillow. Each Sunday since they first had sex, since they first get to know each other, because it was the first time Michael saw the sparkle in Luke's eyes.

‘’Hey Michael!’’ Ashton greeted him on the phone. Michael had become rather good friends with Ashton over the last few weeks. He learned that Ashton was just as much of a sucker for romantic gestures as Luke, maybe even more.

‘’Hey Ash, how late is Luke off exactly?’’

Michael always made sure the flowers would be on Luke’s bed before he came home from work.

‘’Luke is on table duty right now but he gets off in ten minutes. And he is free for the rest of the evening so I think he will be home in a minute or fifteen.’’ Ashton chirped.

‘’Thank you.’’

Michael hurried to the florist, buying the same flowers as last time - yellow tulips. The lady behind the counter smiled at him.

‘’Whoever the person is, they are lucky to have you, boy. Not everyone buys someone flowers every week.’’ Michael grinned and quickly ducked his head out of the shop again.

Michael opened Luke’s door with his own key. He walked straight to the bedroom and laid seven tulips on Luke’s pillow.

He knew Luke’s apartment like the back of his hand by now; where Luke kept his food, his favourite shirts, shoes, lube, condoms and his secret ice cream stash. Half of Michael’s clothing had ended up in Luke’s closet, just like his shoes and spare leather jacket.

It had all happened very gradually and before he knew it,  Luke’s room had become Michael’s safe place. There wasn’t a day Michael was not here after a job with his gang. Whether it was the walls that shielded him from the cruel outside world or just the reminder that Luke would always be here and forget the world with him. There was nowhere where he felt as safe as with his boy.

 

 

**#4**

Michael had known a long time ago that this day would come. He would have to leave Luke for several days because he had a job in another city. But never in a million years had he thought that he would feel this kind of painful sting in the his stomach.

Michael has always been a jealous person. Jealous because some other gang had more success, jealous because his Luke was his and his alone, jealous because deep inside, he was still an insecure 14-year-old who wanted to be just like everyone else.

But then again, Michael was the one who Luke would come running to, spend sleepless nights with talking about nothing in particular. Luke would sometimes stay up all night, just so he could kiss Michael goodnight when he came in, and wake up early so he could kiss him good morning.

Luke deserved everything in the world, and Michael was determind to give him just that. Even when he was away.

Michael had gotten Luke’s schedule from Ashton, so he could put notes all over his apartment without Luke barging in. Michael didn’t want Luke to feel alone in his days of absent. He had written down several messages on sticky notes and was planning to put them all over Luke’s favourite spots in his apartment.

On the window, where Luke liked to sit and watch the stars on a clear night, he put the note ‘’Look at the stars and how they shine for you.’’

Luke’s favourite cereal was covered with “good morning” and good luck wishes for the day.

Michael had put a note under his pillow saying how he wished he was there to hold him at night.

There were yellow papers all over the apartment, notes with quotes of his favourite songs or things Michael would say.

Just little suprises to let Luke know he cared. It may not be much, and it may be sappy and corny and all sorts of things, but it made Luke happy to no end.

 

 

**#5**

It was only at night when Luke laid fast asleep in his arms that Michael had the courage to say those three words. Like the darkness swallowed the scariness because no one was there. No one but Michael.

And maybe Michael was afraid to admit it because somewhere deep hidden in his brain a little voice kept telling him " _this is wrong, this is not permanent, he will leave you and you will be left on your own again_ ". And maybe that voice was the only who kept Michael from admitting his feelings for the gorgeous blond boy. Feelings he had already felt after their first fuck.

Luke was snoozing away, his head resting on Michael's chest. He had begged him to stay the night. And Michael was too weak for the boy to deny. He had missed Luke way too much when he was away. Way too much for someone who started out as a 'casual' fuck.

His hands were softly running through Luke's golden brown hair, when he leaned down to kiss his forehead and whisper; "I am sorry. I am so sorry I am shit with feelings. Sorry that I can only put them out there when you are asleep because they seem less scary. I try to tell you with flowers and notes and shit but, Luke, fuck, I love you."

Michael rubbed his nose into Luke's soft hair, inhaling the scent of flowers and summer nights. His boy was in his arms right here and right now and that was all that mattered. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, just barely missing the small smile that ghosted over Luke’s closed lips.

 

 

**#6**

Monday night was date night, it was the only day in the week Luke was fully off. The night was usually spent watching the most random movies they found on Netflix and eating a tub of ice cream each.

Michael was dreading the moment, holding it off for as long as he could, but he needed to tell Luke. Needed to tell him that he was going away first thing tomorrow for a job. He didn’t want Luke to worry more than he already did.

“Luke?’’ Michael whispered, tugging slightly at Luke’s hair. They were sprawled out on the sofa, legs and hands intertwined.

“Yeah?’’

Michael took a deep breath, he knew what was going to happen. Luke would frown, look at his fingers and nod, saying that he understands all too well.

“I need to go again, tomorrow morning. ‘m sorry.’’ Michael spoke hastily, like it would be easier to deal with the words if they came out all at once.

“Oh,’’ Luke replied, pouting and looking at his hands, just like Michael had predicted.

“Sorry.’’ Michael kissed Luke’s forehead and held him closer.

“No, I understand,’’ Luke spoke quietly, as if he would start crying as soon as he spoke louder.

Michael hated seeing Luke like this, hated hurting him, leaving him alone all the time.

Luke looked up and smiled weakily at him.

"I knew what I signed up for when I fell for you. It sucks sometimes but it’s fine, really. You’re fine."

Michael looked at him with big eyes, his heart pounding and his mind racing for the right words.

Michael opened his mouth, ready to blurt out the three words. The words he was too scared to say. They were right there, right on the tip of his tongue, ready to leap and fly and almost out-

"Marry me."

Well. It weren't exactly the words Michael was aiming for. But they were close and he didn't regret them.

"What?" Luke sat up straight.

"Marry me", Michael repeat again, squeezing Luke's hand.

"I know it’s not a big proposal with balloons and all our friends and fuck, I don't even have a ring but Luke. Will you please marry me?"

Luke's eyes started to water, his throath closed and all he could do was nod and kiss Michael.

"Here," Michael spoke, grabbing a sharpie and taking Luke's hand. He drew two simple black lines on his rings finger, with an "M" right in the middle.

 

 

**#7**

Michael was aching.

He felt like he can not remember a time where he had not been aching. Surely the blinding pain in his arm had always been there, surely he had been born into this world in hurt.

He could still feel the searing hot of the bullet that had clawed at his arm, ripping skin and flesh. Blood was slowly staining his leather jacket and dripping down onto the driver’s seat. His shaking hands were gripping the steering wheel hard enough to make his knuckles go white.

Michael tried to focus his eyes on the road, his head spinning. Just a few more minutes and he’d be at the club, safe, with Luke to patch up his arm and kiss him better.

Luke. His arm.

_Luke._

That’s when the realisation started to hit.

He could have died.

This had not been the first time, of course, but the first time he actually had something to lose.

He could have actually died. A few inches further to the left and bang, game over. A grieving Luke, beautiful in black, putting yellow tulips on his grave. If he’d even get one.

Michael felt himself slowly but surely starting to hyperventilate. His thoughts raced, his hands shook. He felt like his entire being was trembling.

He could have fucking died, and he’d never have told him. Luke would have lived without knowing how much Michael loved him. How much Michael wanted to punch himself every time he saw Luke’s face, how his chest hurt so much and his head was spinning and his stomach felt funny.

And Michael guessed, hoped, knew that this was real love and it was wonderful and he needed Luke, he needed Luke so bad.

He needed Luke to know he loved him. The thought of having to live without Luke, or Luke living without him, was terrifying.

Abruptly braking in front of a red light, Michael willed himself to calm down. Breathing in and out and in and out. Getting a full-blown panic attack over his boyfriend while driving with an open wound in his arm was so not on his to-do list for the day.

It was fine. It was all going to be fine. He was going to go in there and tell Luke, tell him over and over.

He just couldn’t not tell him anymore.

 

 

**#8**

“I love you.”

Once the words were out, there was no stopping them. The words were a raging torrent, they kept spilling out of their mouths and into each other till they were etched onto their skin.

It went like breathing.

“I love you.” “I love you.” “I love you.”

They did not adorn it with extra words like “I think” or “I might.” The words were plain and simple, the only truth that ever needed to be spoken right there in the open. They bounced back and forth between them until they were both gasping for air.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Sweat was pooling on Michael’s chest while he gripped onto Luke bouncing on his lap, chasing their releases. He held his boy tight when he was panting and moaning against his bare skin, and he held him even tighter afterwards when he was crying into his shoulder, small and slumped against him.

Michael wiped the tears from Luke’s eyes when they entered the train station and held his hand. He was desperately trying to be a a safe and steady constant by Luke’s side, knowing that he needed it more than Michael now. The shrill sound of brakes put panic in Luke’s eyes again and god, Michael hated nothing more than seeing his love terrified like this.

“We will be back together in no time.”

“I love you.”

“Think of me. Don’t take off the ring.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.

A hug, a bruising kiss. And just like that, he was gone, in the blink of an eye, brakes screeching and train departing on the horizon, leaving only the rhythm of the rain to keep time.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading! 
> 
> xx, [Jamie](http://rollercoastar.tumblr.com) and [Nicki](http://pummelstump.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> [the tumblr post](http://themntsarecalling.tumblr.com/post/67232344121/8-ways-to-say-i-love-you-1-spit-it-into-her)
> 
>  
> 
> [Carly's tumblr](http://mikeykink.tumblr.com)


End file.
